There exist many different ways to propel watercraft. One way is to use what is known as a jet propulsion system which is powered by an engine of the watercraft. The jet propulsion system typically consists of a jet pump which pressurizes water from the body of water and expels it through a venturi as a jet rearwardly of the watercraft to create thrust. Usually, a steering nozzle is pivotally mounted rearwardly of the venturi. The steering nozzle is operatively connected to a steering assembly of the watercraft which causes it to turn left or right to redirect the jet of water and thereby steer the watercraft.
In order to reduce the speed of such watercraft, a driver of the watercraft must release the throttle lever, thereby reducing the engine speed, and the drag created by the hull of the watercraft in the water gradually reduces the speed. In order to improve the deceleration of the watercraft, various systems have been devised. One such system consists in lowering plates connected to the transom of the hull which then extend below the hull and therefore increase the drag as described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,007,621, issued Mar. 7, 2006. However, most of these systems are mechanically complex and/or require substantial modifications to be made to the watercraft.
Therefore there is a need for a system which enhances the deceleration of a watercraft.
To be able to move in the reverse direction, the jet propulsion systems of these watercraft are usually provided with a reverse gate. The reverse gate is movable between a stowed position and a reverse position. In the stowed position, the reverse gate does not interfere with the jet of water coming from the steering nozzle, thus allowing the watercraft to move forward. In the reverse position, the reverse gate redirects the jet of water coming from the steering nozzle towards the front of the watercraft, thus causing the watercraft to move in a reverse direction. The reverse gate is typically manually activated by the driver via a lever positioned near the driver. Cables and linkages are used to connect the lever with the reverse gate. In some watercraft, the lever is electrically connected to an electric motor which moves the reverse gate between its various positions.
However, for watercraft equipped with a reverse gate, when the reverse gate is lowered while moving in the forward direction and steering the watercraft, the thrust created by the redirected water jet has a tendency to cause the watercraft to pitch and slightly roll, which some users may find uncomfortable.
Therefore, there is a need for a reverse gate which reduces the above-described pitching and rolling tendency.
Some reverse gates are provided with apertures in the sides thereof to assist in steering the watercraft when moving in the reverse direction. When the reverse gate is lowered and the steering nozzle turned, a portion of the water exits through one of the apertures thus creating a lateral thrust. However, even when the steering nozzle is not turned, some water exits through the apertures, thus reducing the amount of thrust generated to cause the watercraft to move in the reverse direction.
Therefore, there is a need for a reverse gate which reduces the loss of thrust due to the apertures in the sides thereof when the steering nozzle is not turned.